05-09-2009: Disease on Bonadan
Two freighter captains sit together inside a Cantina on Bonadan. They are old friends who have finally run across each other after more than two years apart. Human Captain: "You won't believe what I witnessed the other night just down the road." He takes a sip from his mug, waiting for his friend to bite. Etti Captain: Looks on with mild curiousity, expecting another story that will end with "i guess ya had to be there." Despite his reservations he does bite, "And what is it that I won't believe?" No attempt was made to hide his sarcasim. Human Captain: "So there I was sitting at the bar, half way through my fourth mug of Ale when this Rodian in an old duster walks up to the bartender and flashes some creds." Etti Captain: "Was he a bounty hunter? I like where this is going." The Ettis interest is noticably perked. Human Captain: "I don't know. I think he was more of an assasin than hunter. Wore this strange dark armor with some sort of silver symbols inlaid into the chest pieces...Dont have a clue what they mean but Anyways." He takes another drink of his ale to add a dramatic pause. "Says he was looking for a Nagai woman...escaped slave from a bioweapons lab. Was getting paid 100k to locate her and take care of her. Said not to contact the authorities because they would only mess up and spread the disease. You see, it's not airborne, but is transfered by touch and can stay on a surface for days before being picked up by someone else. Ohh, and he said whoever helped him find her got an additional 40k from the Corporation he was contracted out from." Etti Captain: "Sounds bad, but i dont believe it." Human Captain: "Neither did I, until the Rodian pulled out a syringe with this strange red liquid inside. Said it is one of only a few remaining processed antidotes so far, and that whoever found this Nagai would also recieve it to protect themselves from the disease. Something the bioweapon company was testing on the Nagai slave before she escaped. It all makes sense really, lot of creds to be made in bioweapons if you sell to the right people. That was all i learned though, a fight broke out and the Rodian was gone before the ESPO showed up. So all i can tell you is stay well away from an Nagai women you see. I just hope i dident catch it from something she touched. Was probably spotted in that bar which is why the Assasin was there" Etti Captain: "I think ill take my chances. Can't go belivin every rumor you hear." Human Captain: "Well fair enough I suppose, but i goota get going now. Headed out to Bespin to take a contract. You take care and keep in touch." The Human offers his hand to the Etti. The Etti captain looks to the outstretched hand, hesitation suddenly evident in his eyes. Category:May 2009 Rumors Posts